The Underground Town Mystery
The Underground '''is the second episode of BTNS. Plot '''The Scene starts with Ben at Plumbers' Academy with Max and Gwen. (Ben): So, why are we here? (Max): Because you and Gwen are being put with a new teammate who just got out of training. (Gwen): I wonder what kind of loser we get put with? (Max): Guys, I'd like you meet- (???): Rook Blonko, Plumber Agent. (Ben): You're kinda tall for a kid. (Rook): I'm only a few inches taller than you! (Ben): Whatever. I'm Ben Tennyson, worldwide, who I'm kidding, galaxy-wide superhero. (Gwen): Ahem? (Ben): This is Dweeb. (Rook): Hello, Ben and Dweeb. (Gwen): My name is GWEN! (Max): Your mission is to find the secret 'Undertown' underneath Bellwood. A duo have set bombs all over the ceiling of the town, which is the ground of Bellwood. If that sets off- (Ben): Many Lifes are on the line, so it's hero time! They run into Rook's Proto-TRUK. (Rook): As you humans say: up, up and away! It blastes off. Max: Those kids keep cutting me off. In Bellwood.. (Rook): I believe this is the entrance to Undertown. He points to a fairly large hole. (Ben): Quit acting like the boss! (Rook): I'm not, shortie! I'm just doing my job! (Ben): I'm gonna go all NINJA on you! (Rook): Then I'll go all PLUMBER on you! (Ben): Omni-Sword, Heatblast form, activate! Ben throws the sword up in the air, where a mini Pyronite spins around it, then the sword flashes on fire for about 3 seconds, then he catches it. (Ben): Hmf. All experience, no training! (Rook): No experience and no skill! (Gwen): What? (Rook): Yeah, that sounded better in my head. (Gwen): Guys, we have a mission! (Ben): Right, Gwen. Let's go! They all walk into the hole. Suddenly, a blast of voices entered. (Ben): All these years, some alien city has been here? Awesome! (Runs) (Rook): We're here for a reason. (Gwen): Rook's right! We must stop the bombs! (???): That ain't happening! A hooded gangster grabbed Gwen and Rook, throwing them on the floor. (Gwen): What the juice, man? The guy took off the hood. (Rook): Kevin E. Levin, What a surprise! Ben turned back. (Ben): That absorbing nunhead! Take this, you- An army of aliens shout. While Ben shoots a fireball. (Ben): Ninja Fireball! (Kevin): Hiyah! Kevin ducked, then did a hardcore punch in Ben's stomach, making him spit blood. (Ben): Oof! My stomach, I feel like.. I'm... gonna... uhhh... Ben dropped on the ground, knocked out. (Kevin): What a wimp. He seems even weaker than when we last met. (Rook): Ben! Gwen, help! Gwen ran towards Rook and the blacked-out Ben. (Gwen): Take this, Kevin! Gwen punched Kevin on the face, flipped him over then kicked him in the you-know-what. (Kevin): Ayiiii!!!! Sidekick! (???): I have a name! Anyways. The Sidekick ran towards Rook and they both were doing hand-to-hand combat against each other, Rook with the upper hand. Ben started to wake up. (Ben): Huh? KEVIN?! REVENGE! Four Arms Power, activate! Same transformation as Heatblast's but instead of mini Heatblast, mini Four Arms. (Ben): Super Strength Sword! Ben sliced and diced Kevin and his sidekick, leaving them defeated. (Kevin): You may have beaten us up, but the bombs will explode in 10 seconds! (Gwen): Not if I can help it? Bomba Destructa! All the bombs dropped on the ground, disappearing. (Kevin): NO WAY! I HATE YOU! SIDEKICK, WHERE'S MY FUDGE! (cries) (Rook): We should go now. (B&G): Yeah. Back at Plumbers' Academy... (Max): You were all great! Rook, you're officially on the team now. (Rook): Cool! (Ben, sarcastically): Woo. Great. (Gwen): Alright! THE END. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max Villains *Kevin E. Levin *Kevin's Sidekick (TBC) Trivia *Ben meets Rook when he's 11, destroying the Omniverse Timeline in this series. *Kevin and Rook appears for the first time in this series. *Kevin gets a new sidekick. Category:Episodes Category:Ninja